Just Dance 2019/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *The game initially retained the stars and feedback icons from . *The game originally used the Gold Move effect. This can be seen in the E3 previews (along with Havana s) and the E3 demo. *In the E3 previews, the letters on the feedback icons are more separated from each other. **Besides, the stars do not have shading effects and they have a cartoony design. *During E3, the "SUPERSTAR" and "MEGASTAR" feedback did not feature the letters effects. **That was same case for the Dancer Spotlight feature in the World Dance Floor on when the challenging player acquired "SUPERSTAR". *In the E3 version, the coach selection screen only consisted of a gradient; in the final version, instead, there is a menu banner behind it. *The following differences can be seen between the E3 version of the song selection menu and the final one: **Songs were not sorted alphabetically. **The border around the selected menu icon, the selected menu option, the item displaying the song title and the artist s name and the "DANCE!" button were in shades of green rather than in shades of purple. **The icons for the menu options had a blue diagonal gradient. **The Dancer Card item only used a generic smiling face instead of the smiling panda icon from the final game. **The design of the player s Online Lever was much simpler, as it only consisted of a small circle with a blue number written in a thin font. **The bottom part of the stars was erased, making them look sunk in the background, and "SUPERSTAR" or "MEGASTAR" was displayed under the player s stars if they had been gained. **"Dancer of the Week" was displayed on the top right rather than in the middle of the top part of the screen, the stars were not aligned with the player s flag, the player s name and the score were bigger and the title was not shown. Bang2019 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta HUD picture Jdmm.jpg|Another Beta HUD picture Waterme promo gameplay.jpg|Another picture of the Beta HUD OMG GM JD2019.gif|Beta Gold Move effect Perfectjd19e3.jpg|Beta feedback icon JustDANCE2019BETAFEEDBACK.png|Beta vs. Final omg beta difficulty.png|Beta song selection menu jd2019 beta coachmenu.jpeg|Beta coach selection screen Game Features *According to the UK website for the game, 's Double Rumble was set to return, but was left out for unknown reasons.http://archive.is/I61S5 *The E3 trailer showcased an option to create your own playlists. However, in the final game, playlists can only be made by adding a song to Favorites. **This feature was added via an update on December 20, 2018. *The icons for the Dance Lab routines Elephant, Jellyfish, and Metal Dance can be found in the files, meaning that Dance Lab was probably planned to return. **The feedback icons for Dance Lab can be found, too, along with a file called "grad_dancelab_green".http://prntscr.com/p0b5rehttp://prntscr.com/p0b6c0 Doublerumble jd19 proof.PNG|Proof of Double Rumble Jd2019 beta playlists.png|"Create Playlist" option Jdmelephant cover online.png|Icon for Dance Lab/Elephant in the files Jdmjellyfish cover online.png|Icon for Dance Lab/Jellyfish in the files Jdmmetaldance cover online.png|Icon for Dance Lab/Metal Dance in the files Kids Mode There are 36 unused songs in the Kids Mode files. 13 squares were revealed and 23 with placeholder squares: * Adeyyo (an earlier version of the menu icon, with the coach being much smaller, can be found) * Ça Plane Pour Moi * Finesse (Remix) (an early version of the square with a plain, yellow background and the coaches in different poses can be found) * Fire (an earlier version of the menu icon, in which the background is different and the coaches are bigger, can be found) * I Feel It Coming * I’m Still Standing (an early version of the menu icon, with the coach being more centered and zoomed in and without background objects, can be found) * Miłość w Zakopanem (a menu icon with slightly different details can be found) * New Rules (a completely unedited version of the menu icon can be found) * Not Your Ordinary (an earlier version of the menu icon, with a different color scheme for the background, can be found) * Pac-Man * Shaky Shaky (a slightly different version of the menu icon, with a thicker outline, can be found) * Where Are You Now? (an unused menu icon with a slightly different background can be found) * Work Work Littleparty cover online kids.png|The placeholder Kids Mode menu icon used for the rest of the songs Adeyyo cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Adeyyo Finesse cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Finesse (Remix) Fire cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Fire Imstillstanding cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for I’m Still Standing Miloscw cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Miłość w Zakopanem Newrules cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for New Rules Notyourordinary cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Not Your Ordinary Shaky cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Shaky Shaky Whereareyou cover online kids.png|Beta Kids menu icon for Where Are You Now? Routines ''Bang Bang Bang *A beta menu icon for ''Bang Bang Bang can be seen in the second notification for Finesse (Remix), Havana, Bang Bang Bang, and Work Work. 92a14376-f572-405d-ae40-6984b9603c5c.jpg|Beta menu icon ''Boogiesaurus *The song title was initially "Jurassic", and The Sunlight Shakers were credited as the artists instead of A. Caveman & The Backseats. JurassicProof.png|Beta song title and artists name Bum Bum Tam Tam *''Bum Bum Tam Tam has two Beta Gold Move pictograms. They have a thinner glow, and one of them has default colors. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' had a different menu square. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' s early version had three Beta pictograms. *Originally, the song was not censored as much. This was changed when the Seated Dance was announced. Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 2 (default colors) Bumbumtamtam beta menu icon.png|Beta menu icon bumbumtamtam beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 bumbumtamtam beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 bumbumtamtam beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 ''Dame Tu Cosita *''Dame Tu Cosita was originally supposed to be in the main game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It is still playable via and . *''Dame Tu Cosita'' s US preview uses pictograms with default colors (the arrows are red instead of yellow and the pictograms themselves are in a darker shade of green). **Two of them are not present in the final version, and another one is absent from the preview. *As seen in the preview, the female moans were initially present. After the release, however, they were censored and replaced by quacks. *''Dame Tu Cosita'' has a different menu square in the preview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVlkNyAR5nY&t=15s DameTu pictos comparison.png|Pictogram comparison DameTu beta cover generic.png|Beta menu icon dametu beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 dametu beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Finesse (Remix) *As seen in a promotional image, P4 s color scheme was slightly different: her top was aquamarine green instead of cobalt blue, and her jeans and her glove were darker. *The Extreme Version of Finesse (Remix) has 7 placeholder pictograms. *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. Finesse p4 beta color scheme.png|P4 s Beta color scheme Finesse (Remix) (Extreme) - Just dance 2019 (Beta Pictograms)|Early pictograms for the Extreme Version ''Fire *In the preview, unused light effects are applied to the coaches. **In a preview from Instagram, light effects are light blue instead of white. *The E3 preview features an earlier version of the background. **The exploding watermelon was originally a pineapple. **There were multiple color scheme changes, as was the case with the loading screen, which was originally purple. *An earlier version of ''Fire s menu icon can be found in the Kids Mode files. *P1 s avatar originally had a collar, but it was removed. Fire glow comparison.png|Comparison between the preview gameplay and the E3 demo gameplay (note how the glowing effects are missing in the E3 demo) Fire beta blue.gif|Beta effect (the coaches turn light blue) Fire_cover_online_kids.png|Kids Mode menu icon Fire_beta_background.png|Different background Fire p1 beta ava.png|P1 s Beta avatar ''I Feel It Coming *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **Additionally, '''Gold Move 2' was not supposed to be a Gold Move. *In the intro for the trailer, C2 has C1's color scheme I feel it coming main.png|Early pictogram sprite Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Ifeelitcoming beta colors.gif|Beta Color Scheme Mi Mi Mi *''Mi Mi Mi'' had a different menu icon in the trailer. *The cover originally had some differences in its instrumental. This was changed when the Sassy Version was announced. Mimimi_cover_generic_beta.png|Beta menu icon Just Dance 2019 - Mi Mi Mi by Hit The Electro Beat Audio (READ DESCRIPTION)|Early version of the cover ''Narco *''Narco has an unused pictogram, which appears in a promotional picture. **This pictogram, however, is used in . *The difficulty for this song was originally Easy at E3, but it was changed to Medium at Gamescom.https://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:MediumJD2019.PNG Narco beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (not in ) narco beta difficulty.png|Beta difficulty rating ''New Reality *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **Besides, a Beta pictogram for '''Gold Move 1' can be seen in the early sprite. It poses with open legs instead of closed ones. Also, Gold Move 2 isn't a Gold Move. *An unused cutscene appears the routine was first revealed. **It still exists in the map’s video file, but it does not appear in-game. ***However, it does not exist in the video file in . Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Beta pictograms BBCCB794-E254-4281-ABF4-5970640D407B.png|Beta Gold Move NewReality BetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Newreality jd2019 betastart.gif|Unused cutscene ''New Rules *An earlier, unedited version of ''New Rules s menu icon can be found in the Kids Mode files. Newrules_cover_online_kids.png|Kids Mode menu icon ''New World *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **In addition, the coach was originally going to have a different color scheme, as seen in two placeholder pictograms, showing the coach doing the certain moves. **Also, there are 9 Beta pictograms, one of which shows that Gold Move 2 was originally not a Gold Move. Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1/Beta color scheme Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2/Beta color scheme Newworld beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Newworld beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Newworld beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Newworld beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Newworld beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Newworld beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Newworld beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Newworld beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Newworld beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 (not a Gold Move) Obsesión *An unused Gold Move and five other unused pictograms can be found in the game files. **These pictograms were meant for the original version, which was set to appear in with an extended choreography. obsessionretake beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite obsessionretake beta pictos.png|Unused pictograms Obsessionretake beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move OMG *''OMG s preview uses the default pictogram color. *''OMG'' had a different menu icon in the trailer. The coaches had a thinner glow and the mask could be seen behind them. There was another different menu icon seen during E3. The coaches glowed more and the background was black. *The blurry lines that ascend on the statue's face in the background do not appear in the gameplay teasers. *''OMG'' has a Beta Gold Move pictogram with default colors. *The Classic routine originally had a Medium difficulty rating, which was changed to Hard in the final game. OMG beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Omg beta menu icon 1.png|Beta menu icon 1 (Trailer) OMG beta menu icon 2.png|Beta menu icon 2 (E3) Omg beta graphics.gif|Early version that features no effects on the statue Omg beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (default colors) omg beta difficulty.png|Beta difficulty rating ''Sweet Sensation *In a promotional image, P3 has a yellow outline instead of a light blue one. sweetsensation p3 beta outline.png|Beta outline color There Is Nothing Better In The World *''There Is Nothing Better In The World’s preview uses default pictogram colors. Bremen default picto colors.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) ''Water Me *As seen in a promotional image, the coach s color scheme was different: his mohawk is fuchsia and yellow instead of green and yellow, his outfit is fuchsia and teal instead of light blue and purple, his necklace is purple instead of green and his glove is yellow instead of green. *In another promotional image, a beta pictogram with default colors can be seen. Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme WaterMe beta pictogram.png|Beta pictogram (default colors) What Lovers Do *According to the game website and the E3 tracklist video, ''What Lovers Do was planned to be in the main tracklist for , but it was ultimately removed and instead released on . **An unused avatar for P2 can be found in the files of the Xbox 360 version of , providing further proof of the song being initially meant for that game. Whatloversdo p2 ava.png|P2 s Beta avatar References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2019/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2019